Particulars Lessons
by SparKyle
Summary: Annoyed by his lack of concentration in class and hisdisastrous marks,Yugi's mother decides that it's time to pay for private lessons for her son. A close friend recommends her then to hire the best pupil of the third year of high school : A young man called Yami. (Puzzleshipping)
1. On the line

_Hello/Good evening! Before beginning I would like to thank all those who begin to read this first chapter. I repeat it : it's my first one fanfiction on Yu-Gi-Oh! Besides yaoi thus be indulgent but say I if there are things to be please corrected, I would like that you are honest in your review._

 _Some additional precision :_

 _\- The story takes place in Japan, it's thus normal that the custom is Japanese._

 _\- For those who don't speak a word of Japanese, the languagecontains special suffixes at the end of names to define marks of respect:_

 _-" kun " - mark of respect for a boy of your age or younger_

 _-" san " - mark of respect for a girl of your age or older, we can also translate it by "sir" or "madam" because it indicates adults too_

 _-" chan " - mark of respect for a (female) friend of your age or a younger girl_

 _-" sensei " - mark of respect for a teacher_

 _-" senpai " - mark of respect for an elder son, for example a pupil of first year will have to use this suffix when he'll address a pupil of the second or third year_

 _\- The term " Jii-chan " means "grandfather" in a common way. Also for "Kaa-san" who means "mom" (I don't know if Yugi calls his mother " Kaa-san " or "Kaa-chan" then in the doubt I use the first one) as well as for "Oto-san" meaning "dad"._

 _\- In names, "ou" pronounce "o", for example: the surname of Yugi spells "Mutou" but says itself " Muto "_

 _\- The used names are the ORIGINAL names, that is the Japanese names. Joey is thus Jounouchi Katsuya, Tristan is Honda Hiroto and Téa is Anzu Masaki._

 _\- The controls are noted on 100 and not with letters._

 _\- "Tadaïma" means "I'm home", an expression was very often used in Japan. It's always followed by "Okaeri" as answer meaning "Welcome"_

 _That's it for now, I hope that the fiction will please you! Good reading ! But before thanks to Pancake-sama to translate this chapter in english ! Check the profile to find a link of her account !_

* * *

"Masaki-san good work."

"Thank you Sensei!"

"Hiroto-kun it's passable."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Mutou-kun it's pitiful, as usual!"

Yugi watched his copy falling on his desk with disappointment. A big twenty seven was written on it in blood-red ink. He sighed when he understood that he had not even reached an average score. Chouno-sensei, his professor of literature, gave him in arrogant smile before handing out the other tests. The teacher despised all students with bad marks, which didn't make her lessons any easier to bear for Yugi. Unfortunately it didn't excuse his low grades since he wasn't much better in any other subject. Enviously, he glanced at Anzu and Honda who had had acceptable marks, which caused them a satisfied smiles, before hiding his sheet of paper in his backpack so he wouldn't have to look at it any more. To his left, he heard then see his best friend Jounouchi receive his test.

"You. I imagine that you already know which mark you have!" Chouno-sensei snapped

She threw the the paper in her hand on the desk of her worst pupil, who eyed the result briefly before shrugging. Jounouchi did not give a hoot about his mark, this subject absolutely not interesting him. When the teache had returned to her place in front of the big blackboard, Jounouchi turned to Yugi.

"I don't have a single point for having put on my name ! Pff, what a bitch !" He grumbled showing his sheet to his friend

"You should at least have tried to write at least one answer!" Yugi groaned

"Bah! Don't worry ! I'll make up for it with my marks in P.E.!" He crumpled his test into a ball and threw it at Honda

"Bastard!" cursed Honda but was unable to pay Jonouchi back during class.

Jounouchi laughed and taunted him but, he stopped when he noticed that Yugi had the look of concern. Worried, he asked him:

"And you ? How much do you have ?"

"Twenty seven.." he sighed

"Ouch! Your mother's going to kill you !"

This remark was only making him feel even worse and he let his head sink onto his desk.

* * *

The bell finally rang, announcing the end of the lessons for today. Yugi said good-bye to his friends before setting off for his home. Still disappointed by his bad grade, he dragging his feet. When he arrived in front of the Kame Game Shop, the shop of his grandfather and additionally his house, he gathered his courage and entered the shop, ringing the bell above the door in the process.

"Tadaima." he made weakly

"Okaeri!" his grandfather behind his counter exclaimed cheerfully

"Kaa-san is there ?" Asked Yugi removing his shoes

"She's on the phone, she should be here in-"

"Yugi!" interrupted him a female voice, his mother who had just tumbled into the shop side. "You got your test back ?"

"Yes." he admitted

"Show me!"

He took off his school bag, searched inside it for a moment and took out his test, feeling guilty. He handed it to his mother who examined it and then frowned.

"Not even the average ?!" she exclaimed, making her son feel more guilty. "You told me that you had studied all night for this test!"

"But I really did." murmured Yugi

"Well apparently you studied very badly." his mother, irritated by all his bad marks, his mother sighed. "Wake up, Yugi! You're in high school now ! Your first quarter was already dreadful but if you don't change something the second will be even worse !"

"Sorry." apologized her child who did nevertheless his best

"I didn't want to get to this point, but I warned you. I'm going to find you a private tutor!"

"But Kaa-san!"

"Go to your room and study instead of grumbling!" ordered his mother

Disappointed by himself, Yugi obeyed. His head drooping, he climbed the stairs and entered his room. Reluctantly, he went first to his desk, put his bag there and took out his school stuff to work.

 _I don't want to have a teacher on my back when I'm at my home!_ he complained.

* * *

Yugi's mother sighed after that her son has returned to his room. Now alone with her father, she began her search for a teacher by questionning the old man.

"What you think of all of this, Oto-san ?" she ask, worried

"If it's the only way for Yugi to improve..!"

"Why not ask one of his friends to help him study ?"

"Unfortunately, as far as I know Honda-kun and Jounouchi-kun are not very good at this."

"And Anzu-chan?" proposed the mother. "She has good grades"

"You ? You would let your son study alone with a girl of his age ?" laughed the grandfather

"If needed! As long as Yugi has good grades! I would supervise them, of course !"

"I don't think that's possible.. Anzu-chan has a job. She doesn' have the time."

"Isn't that forbidden? She's still a minor!" protested the woman

"Shhht! Yes, but that stays between us!" winked the old man

"Hm. Too bad." she sighed. "In that case I'm going to call Yami-kun."

"Yami-kun ?" repeated her father

"He's a third year who has very good grades and who needs principal of Yugi's high school recommended him to me. He has never taught anyone before but he assured me that he'll do a good job!" she explained

"You have his number ?" he questionned

"Yes. The principal gave it to me."

"Isn't that forbidden? It's a personal information!"

"Shhht! Yes, but that stays between us!" his daughter said, and smiled dialling the said number after pick it.

* * *

The doors of the bus opened, giving way to a herd of human beings pushing their way out of the vehicle with great difficulty. Yami hardly made it out of the bus, relieved to be finally free. The public transportation was always incredibly crowded in this city, so the young man was often forced to have physical contact with several strangers coming home from their work. Damned rush hours!

It was every day like that when he returned in to his apartment after shcool. The route, regardless of which way he traveled, annoyed him even more than school itself : always trying to keep up his balance in order to not fall in front of everybody. The worst was the summer, when the heated bus caused the passengers to sweat a lot. Yami wanted to vomit on these days. No in fact, he wanted to throw everyone out and to have the bus for only himself but unfortunately it was impossible. Besides then it wouldn't be exactly public transportation anymore. If only he had the money to take his driving test, he dreamed of having a car or a motorcycle...

When he finally arrived in front of the door of his apartment on the first floor, he took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door lock. He entered and slumped down to the cold floor, tired by all of this. He heaved a deep sigh remained motionless and lost himself in his thoughts. He almost had a heart attack when an harsh ringing returned him to the reality. He needed a few seconds to realize that it was the telephone which was ringing. He got up, curious. Nobody had ever called him on the landline, he didn't even know that this phone had such an annoying ring tone. He approached the noisy device and picked up.

"Hello ?" he said, a little uneasy

Silence. Yami thought maybe it was some sort of automatic advertising call. He was about to hang up when he heard something.

"Uh hello.." answered the shy voice of a boy

Yami guessed the caller to be about his age in spite of how little he had said.

"What do you want ?" he questioned, feeling more confident now

"Ah-eh it is.."

Unbelieving, Yami raised an eyebrow. He then heard a short and suffocated sound, then a new voice greeted him.

"Good evening Yami-kun!" said a woman. "Mutou-san speaking. We've been trying to reach you for an hour now!"

"Sorry, I'm just got back home." admitted the teenager

"It doesn't matter ! I'm calling because I would like you to give private lessons to my son.

"Ah ? Eh, why not ?"

"Yugi is in the same high school as you but in first year, I suggest that you'll come to his home to help him after school.. Oh and you'll be paid! Six hundred yens per hour!" (approximately 5 dollars/euros)

"O-okay!" answered the boy, having to hold back his excitement about the idea of earning money that easily. "Can I have your address ?"

"I send it to you by fax, don't worry !" ssured the woman. "Can you begin tomorrow? At eight pm ?"

"Yes, yes! No problem!" said Yami, delighted

"Perfect! Until tomorrow then!"

"See you !"

Then she hung up. By then, Yami had forgotten to ask her how she had gotten his number and how she knew his name, but in fact he didn't care. He had finally found a way to earn money! Six hundred yens, it was not enormous. But per day, it was interesting! It would be annoying to have to take the bus to get there but he was not going to complain about that.

Finally in a good mood, he went to his fax which had received the address of Mutou-san. It was not far from his school. He was lucky it wasn't at the other end of Domino City. He remembered hearing a shy voice on the phone before Mutou-san. Had it been his future pupil ? He was proud and nervous at the same time. He had never been a teacher to anyone and he hoped to do a good job. He remembered the woman mentioning that her son was attending the same school as him. So she knew to which school he went ? Would he recognize that boy among the first years? Probably not, there were so many students. In any case, Yami looked forward to beginning in spite of his concern of not being able to be a good teacher.

* * *

"That's settled !" Yugi's mother exclaimed. "I count on you to tidy up your room before he arrives!"

"All right." agreed her son

His mother left the room and went to the fax, atisfied. For one hour she had called every ten minutes, hoping he'd answer because she hated leaving messages on the answering machine. Only that during the last call, she had had to go into the kitchen because of a black smoke coming from there. She had slipped the phone into Yugi's hands who had just come out of the bath room. Disheartened he had accepted it even though he had been scared of the stranger actually picking up. When he had heard the deep voice, he had been paralyzed by his nervousness. He had been intimidated at the idea of speaking to an unknown, who was also older than him, in the same high school as him and who would become his private teacher. Fearing to say something stupid that would embarrass him he had only been able to whisper a little "hello". He had been relieved when his mother had returned and taken the phone out of his hand to explain the reason for the call. Yugi had been standing behind her, hardly able to hear the answers of the young man on the phone. Now he was even more nervous because tomorrow he had to face that stranger in his room, face to face!


	2. Face to face

_This is chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy ! c: Thanks a lot to Pancake-sama for translate !_ _Clarification :_

 _\- "Ano" in Japanese is a phrase that allows for someone's attention, can be roughly translated as "hey" or "by the way"._

 _Good reading ~_

* * *

"AHAHAH! PRIVATE LESSONS ? YUGI, YOU SUCK!"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu said and punched Jonouchi's arm. "Shut up ! That's not funny!"

"Especially since you could use private lessons as well!" laughed Honda

"Say that again, I dare you!"

Yugi sat in front of his desk surrounded by his friends. He pressed his legs together, his hands on his knees and looked to the ground. It had been difficult to confess the news to his friends, and now Jonouchi was twisting the knife in his wound by laughing at him. He might be Yugi's best friend but his reaction was rather hurtful. Their classmates began to look at him, wondering what could be so funny. Yugi was even more uneasy.

While Jounouchi quarrelled with Honda by declaring that he "wasn't hopeless enough to have to pay a private tutor", Anzu intervened and she hit the back of Jonouchi's head, which made him even madder. He remained silent however when the girl pointed at Yugi, sad and disappointed by himself.

"Ah. Sorry Yugi. I didn't think it would bother you that much."

"Don't worry Jounouchi-kun. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm hopeless."

"Don't say that! You have other strengths!"

"And what is my strength according to you?" asked for the small teenager

"Games! You're very good at games!"

"Maybe. he admitted. And ? What is that good for?"

"Ah? Eh, well you.."

"Don't listen him, Yugi !" Anzu intervened. "I'm sure that with these private lessons your marks will improve. It's the lesser of two evils!"

"But having a stranger at home who tells me what I have to do, who's on my back while I'm at in my house..! I don't like this idea."

"You exaggerate, it will be all right! And then it's only one hour."

"I just hope for you that it's not going to be that asshole of a snob!" added Jounouchi. "Apparently he's one of the best pupils in school. I bet he thinks he's better than everyone else now that he has his own pupil!"

"You think ?" Yugi said in a worried tone

"Stop frightening him, moron!" growled out Honda pushing the blonde

"And you, stop being so damn annoying)!" answered Jounouchi, beginning an other quarrel which made Yugi sigh

* * *

The school bell rang. Anzu, had to hurry, quickly tidied up her stuff and came to say goodbye to her friend.

"I have to go now! Good luck, Yugi!"

"Ah, thank you!"

"You'll tell us how it went, yes?" said Jounouchi accompanied by Honda

"Maybe." sighed the young high school student

He watched his friends leaving, worried again at the idea of ending up alone. He put itself then in his turn on the way. While walking home he couldn't help but picture his private teacher several times. Would he be kind? Nasty? Stuck-up, as Jonouchi had said earlier? Would he finally improve thanks to these lessons ?

* * *

It was almost eight pm. Yami came out of the bus. For once it had not been overcrowded since it was late enoughThe winter sun had set a few hours ago. The address in hand, the young man now had to find the house of the Mutous. As he walked up the street, nervousness took him over. Was he capable of it? Would his pupil be difficult? Would he have good results after his lessons? Yami was confident by nature but nevertheless he felt a little insecure. But there was no way he could show it! When he finally found the right house, he stopped in front of the door. He inhaled and exhaled deeply in order to calm himself. He was ready. Once he felt completely in control of himself and confident, he rang. While waiting for the door to open he repeated thoughts of encouragement.

 _I shall be effective. I shall be strict. I'm there to make him work. Not to have fun._

Suddenly, the door opened. A young boy appeared, one head shorter than Yami, with a shy look on his face, nervous gestures and to Yami's great surprise a haircut almost identical to his own. Between his purple, innocent eyes a strand of blond hair was falling into his face. All of Yami's confidence seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke when a thought crossed his mind:

 _So... cute!_

He gave himself a mental slap. What was he thinking suddenly?! A little puzzled, he cleared his throat before giving the boy a small smile.

"Good evening! I'm Yami."

"Ah! Then, it's you who..."

The young boy was too intimidated to end his sentence. Yami had a strange feeling when he heard his voice for the first time.

"Can I come in ?" he asked

"Oh, eh, yes yes, of course! Sorry!" answered the short one, letting him into the house

He hadn't noticed it before but his pupil lived in a game store. Several shelves caught his eye since the teenager was a fan of these kind of things. He remained silent however. He wasn't here to buy things but to give lessons.

"Ah! Yami-kun, you're exactly on time!", the woman he had talked to on the phone exclaimed. "And I see you already met Yugi!"

"Yes. he smiled. Where we can work?"

"In his room, Yugi's going to show you the way."

Yami felt Yugi jump up behind him at these words. He turned to him, his hands were hidden behind his back, his eyes fixed the ground. He was apparently very embarrassed. Even more than before. When he noticed that his teacher was looking at him, he stood up straight abruptly.

"Ah. Eh.. it-it's over there !"

Then he went to the staircase, Yami followed him. While going upstairs, Yugi surprisingly looked behind himself a few times. Was he making sure that his guest was following him? Or was Yugi watching him? The older one didn't know and decided to ignore that strange behavior. Both boys arrived upstairs, in a small corridor. The young one approached the door to his room, opened it and let him inside, just like he had done earlier. When Yami entered he was amazed by his pupil's room: It was tidy but a little strange; various types of games were sitting on shelves and other pieces of furniture; a TV was standing next to bookshelf, which was filled with video games instead of books; and finally, between the bed and the wardrobe a desk was placed with a skylight above it.

Yami directed his attention back to Yugi when he heard the door to close behind him. Obviously unmotivated , the small teenager returned to the chair in front of his desk, sat down and gave his teacher an insecure look, concern filling the air. The third year student understood that it was time for him to take the lead. He joined Yugi and asked him.

"Can you show me your exercise books? I want to see, which topics you are doing."

"A-all right..!"

* * *

"We're going to begin with math." the teacher declared. "You're going to solve this equation and when you're done I'll see where your weaknesses are."

"Okay .."

Yami handed him the exercise sheet. Ouch! Yugi already understood absolutely nothing. How to answer this question? What formula to apply? How much time had already passed? He felt stress overwhelm him and it was even worse now because usually he could at least look at Jonouchi to see that he wasn't the only one who was clueless. But now he was all alone with his teacher right behind him. Yugi risked a glance into his direction: He was silently examining his pupil's room and stopped for an especially long time before Yugi's big collection of video games, his face without expression.

 _Is he judging me?_ , Yugi thought. _Will he say something like 'You have too many things to play with in your room! We'll need to tidy them away!' and tell Kaa-san to confiscate my games…?_

Yami then turned his gaze towards him and their eyes met. Horribly embarrassed, the pupil quickly directed his concentration back to his work in a rather exaggerated way.

"Hey!"

Yugi flinched. Was he going be reprimanded for his attitude?

"Hm.. yes ..?"

"Calm down! I'm not going to eat you, you know ?"

"In ah .. All right!"

 _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ scolded Yugi to himself. _That's what you'd say to a stuttering, little girl!_

* * *

Yami gave an internal sigh. When his pupil had seen him eying the games in the hybrid library he had believed that his respectability had taken a blowHow would the boy react if he learned that he too was an enormous fan of these games? Yugi's respect towards him would decrease and it would not work well. And that, Yami had to avoid at all costs. Nevertheless he was worried about how nervous his pupil was. He had never seen such a shy person under stress. Was he always like that or was just with him?

Suddenly a game in the hybrid library caught his eye. He carefully made sure that the boy behind him was working, which was the case, before taking out a box. He took a closer look and saw that it was the game he had wanted to have for months now.

I _mpossible!,_ he thought. _This is an awesome game!_

"Ano ... Yami-Sensei?" said Yugi.

In a move as quick as lightning he placed the game back between the others. Fearing he had been caught red-handed, he turned to his pupil but he seemed to not have noticed anything.

 _Phew!_ he thought. _Wait. Was I dreaming or did he put "sensei" behind my name?_

At this thought the teenager blushed. Unusual thing. He repeated the sound several times in his head, savoring every syllable of that word that had caused him a pleasant sensation. Returning to a more serious attitude, he coughed. He had to suppress his joy and asked his pupil in a colder voice than intended:

"What do you want ?"

Yugi gave a wince when he heard these words. The young teacher felt guilty when he saw it and tried to make up for it.

"Sorry. How can I help you?" he said, with a hardly visible smile on his lips

" I .. I think that I have finished."

"Really? Let me see!"

Yugi was uncomfortable to see Yami approach in such a confident wayHe bent over Yugi to see his notes, coming surprisingly close in the process. After a few seconds which seemed to last hours, Yami broke the disturbing silence.

"Ah, I made this mistake there too before!"

"Sorry .."

"Sorry for what?"

"For .. for having made a mistake .."

"Don't apologize for that. I'm here to help you to not make it anymore!"

Yugi let him correct him without saying a word. The rest of that hour went by rather quietly. Yami only spoke to give instructions and mostly the young boy only shook his head in response, embarrassed by his stuttering and babbling when he was trying to talk to his sensei.

* * *

When one hour passed, the watch of Yami beeped, indicating that it was nine pm.

"Well. That was a good start. You've done a good job!"

"Hm!" Yugi agreed

"So I'll see you again tomorrow at the same time?

"Hm!"

Yami gave his pupil a strange look for a moment before gathering his stuff silently.

 _Dumb! You've annoyed him!_ the small teenager reprimanded himself

With his teacher about to go, Yugi realized that the stress began to leave him. The session was finally over, he was safe until tomorrow evening, he could calm down. After this strange hour with him, the boy did not know what to think of Yami : he respected him as teacher, he was grateful to him for helping him, but he had turned out rather cold, mysterious, strange and rather terrible at showing his feelings. He always seemed bored, even when he seemed to smile. Yugi didn't know what to think of it, and he did not want to think of it any more.

"Ah! You've already finished?" asked his mother when she saw them going downstairs

"That makes one hour." confirmed Yami-Sensei, smiling more at her than he had at her son

"Have a safe trip back!"

"Thank you. Good evening to you."

Yugi believed to experience a strange and unpleasant feeling. He didn't like the way his teacher was talking to his mother. Why wasn't he that kind when they were alone? If he liked her so much better, he should give her lessons. Maybe he would be less bored then! The boy then opened the front door, trying to make Yami leave, which did not escape the older one's attention. He walked past Yugi, outside and then stopped.

 _What does he want ?_ wondered Yugi

Yami turned around towards his pupil. With a mysterious smile, he gave the younger boy a pat on the shoulder with his right hand.

"It was nice. But you should be more relaxed next time!"

A pink tint crept upon Yugi's cheeks. Was it because of the compliment or of the touch of his teacher's hand? The poor boy had no idea since he was a shy and silent person. Yami withdrew his hand and then turned around to start heading back home to his apartment. He left his pupil confused, standing in the door frame. Yugi watched him walk away from the lighting of the shop and disappear into the dark streets of Domino City. Only once he was out of sight Yugi regained control of his body and still a little shaken, closed the door. What a strange scene !


End file.
